The Last Marauder
by lila mc
Summary: Los merodeadores contados de parte de Remus Lupin y su inusual historia.


''_El mundo está lleno de historias embotelladas que andan de aquí para allá, perdidas en el mar de gente. Escritas con la vaga esperanza de ser leídas entre tanto mar de sueños perdidos y nunca encontrados, pero siguen viajando con el sonar de las manecillas. Las más largas pierden su significado y las más cortas su importancia, y es al final cuando al fin alguien las encuentra y las vive, o las lee, que puede venir siendo la misma cosa.''_

Umm.

Un pequeño y apretujado niño pecoso de once años levanto la mirada de ese extraño libro con extrañas fabulas que, lo más curioso, lograba entenderles. Dirigió su vista al exterior del carrito en movimiento y la fijo en las estrellas sin fin del cielo por un momento.

El exterior cambio de carretera solitaria y oscuras montañas a calles llenas de gente, en su mente, y se figuro a ver a la gente en forma de botellas caminando (flotando) por el rio de las calles. ¿Qué será de cada una de esas personas, que se topo una solitaria y única vez en su vida? ¿Su vida se pausa por que el ya no las está viendo (no, obviamente)? Pero era algo que le gustaba pensar y que nunca compartiría con nadie. Le daba gracia, pues seguramente tenia estos pensamientos por su reducidísimo grupo de conocidos o personas afines a su vida. Dos. Sus padres.

Cerró los ojos y se pregunto cómo seria ser alguien más. Alguien sin su conocimiento del Mundo Mágico, y no es que le eran desconocidos los muggles, las ''personas sin magia'' por completo ya que su madre era una de ellos. Pero, aun así, existía la infantil duda de saber que pasaría por sus mentes si vieran la magia trabajando. _Mamá casi se infarta cuando vio que los cubiertos se estaban enjugando por si solos, la vez que me puso a limpiarlos. _Claro que no fue su voluntad, simplemente se dio.

Pero otro muggle que no fuera su propia madre, un muggle que nunca tendría un conocimiento del mundo mágico ni aunque la puerta del Caldero Chorreante estuviera de pasada por su trabajo, nunca tendría la menor idea. Tal vez estaba bien. No se puede querer o extrañar algo que nunca se conocerá. Y eso estaba bien.

Aun así sería una botellita con su pergamino bastante blanco y aburrido.

_Como la suya._

Remus Lupin era un niño de once años recién cumplidos, un poco mas pequeño que la mayoría de los niños de su edad (_ya te darás el estirón, Remus_) cabello castaño claro y ojos de ese mismo color. Delgado y bastante común, a decir verdad.

Viajaba en la parte trasera de un pequeño coche, invadido por ropa, galletas de cacahuate (o sus respectivos paquetes vacios) y un baúl que ocupaba todo el espacio y el no sabía ni en donde se había metido pero ahí estaba. Era más baúl que Remus en esos momentos.

El cochecito se dirigía a Londres, Kings Cross.

Unos treinta días atrás la suerte del pequeño Lupin había cambiado para siempre. Una simple tarde, sin nada peculiar en la mañana que le avisase que el mismísimo director de la escuela de magia a la que había asistido su padre, se apareciera en la sala de su casa.

Remus realmente no sabía que decir, y por primera vez, que pensar. Porque le pensaba más de lo que hablaba y pensaba que eso hacían todas las personas. Y seguía pensando.

Todo fue un debate entre sus padres de si asistiría o no y dulces de limón. El profesor director maestro y todo lo demás que fuese Albus Dumbledore era una persona bastante misteriosa con su barba y todo, pero bastante sencilla. Vino, dio el anuncio, comió un poco y se fue. Así de simple y así de rápido la vida de Remus tomo un giro inesperado, tan repentina como la de aquél hobbit Bolsón, un libro muy curioso y entretenido que había leído unos días antes. Así se sintió y sin buscarle mas, así fue. Ahora se encontraba medio dormido a mitad de camino a Londres, el tomaría el tren en el andén de un numero incompleto (Nueve y tres cuartos) que pensaba que se lo había repetido tanto que se le iba a olvidar. Tenía que repasarlo por la mañana.

Así y con ese último pensamiento se fue a dormir en pose de una extraña contorsión acurrucado en sí mismo mientras las ultimas luces del día se iban conforme las estrellas que había estado observando antes del anochecer se intensificaban aun mas.

El coche atravesó la noche conducido por Hope Lupin, la madre del pequeño Remus que tomaba bastante café para no caer rendida y evitar un accidente. Ella en verdad que no era así, era muy aplicada en todo lo que hacía y una tarea como conducir un poco soñolienta era en verdad rara en ella. Su esposo a su lado, iba en un profundo sueño, lo cual siempre fue un misterio para Hope de cómo podía lograr dormir así en una posición tan recta e incómoda, aunque su esposo siempre fue así. Recto e incomprensible, por estúpido que esto sonase.

El caso que su hijo iba igual de incomodo y ella se pasaría la vida intentando que su pequeño niño no estuviese mal o incomodo, pero a veces le era imposible. Sintió que estaba tan fuera de su alcance como ahora mismo, ella estaba imposibilitada en ayudarle y tal vez así sería el resto de su vida. Tal vez al final de cuentas si era una buena idea que Remus aprendiese a cuidarse y protegerse solo. Pero ese tal vez nunca sería suficiente.

Así sus dudas y preocupaciones se las fueron tragando la noche, y casi no faltaba nada para llegar a Londres. El cielo estaba particularmente despejado. Remus soñó mucho aquella noche. Lyall* no soñaba más.

Londres recibió a Remus de mañana. Al igual que un buen plato de fish&chips en un establecimiento de comida rápida londinense abierta a tempranas horas. No había mucha conversación entre el y sus padres, o más bien de el a sus padres. Ellos hablaban bastante, cosas de no hacer amigos tan cercanos y no involucrarse mucho. No estaba escuchando nada realmente, solo el eco de sus voces contra sus pensamientos de cómo unos padres le dirían a su hijo que no hiciese tantos amigos y su relevancia en uno que otro libro.

Al final, se despidieron ahí ya que no le iban a acompañar. Iban rápido a ver una casa cerca de Londres por qué no se podían permitir una en la ciudad. Ya era la tercera mudanza en el año y hasta el carro se había acostumbrado a cambiar tanto de cielo.

La despedida fue como la visita de su ahora director, rápida y ya se le había olvidado para cuando estaba en la estación caminando un poco y viendo tiendas con el baul mas grande que el mismo por delante. No tuvo que recordar el numero de la plataforma, estaba tan calmado que simplemente se le vino a la mente y se dirigió hacia el mismo, cansado de ver tiendas muggle. Tal vez del otro lado habría más que ver.

Primero espero a que alguien cruzara el andén para no cometer algún error, aunque no le daba miedo estrellarse contra una pared porque sabía de antemano que no lo haría, siempre había que estar seguro.

Así paso una, dos, tres, cuatro familias cuando se decidió por el mismo. Tomo un poco de valor y corrió lo más rápido que pudo lo que fue en cámara lenta. Pareció una película súper lenta, el corriendo, pie tras pie, baúl balanceándose un poco, cuando vino a su mente un pensamiento a velocidad de la luz, tan rápido que cuando estaba ya del otro lado, en su plataforma, alguien tubo que quitarle de ahí antes que alguien más intentara pasar.

Remus Lupin. Once años. _Hombre Lobo_.

Hombre lobo.

Y como si todos los preparativos, las lecturas de sus libros de magia, los remedios para cubrir sus numerosas cicatrices y el mudarse fueran solo la cuesta arriba de una enorme montaña rusa y el pasar por aquel pasadizo mágico fuese como descender.

_Un hombre lobo en Hogwarts_, y después, caída libre.


End file.
